


Saint Jude

by Mr_Waterworks



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, Trans Male Character, big spoiler lmao, calling him mary feels weird now, idk how to tag most of this?, me projecting stuff onto mary, trans male mary christiansen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Waterworks/pseuds/Mr_Waterworks
Summary: The Patron Saint of Lost CausesJoseph Christiansen and Mary Magdelyn have been divorced for five months. Within those five months, Mary left Maple Bay, in the worst shape anyone in the cul de sac had ever seen her.Now Joseph's ex has made an unexpected reappearance. And he's cut his hair.





	Saint Jude

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say this is a cross between a shameless projection of self and a coming of age story? I've barely played Dream Daddy and most of the knowledge i have comes from one or two playthroughs and the rest is inference and things I've gathered from fan content. Mary is by far my favorite character and I identify with her very closely so I decided to do a bit of a personal piece with her? Idk if I'll keep it going but this is just me, a currently nonbinary person, putting a bit of my gender confusion into a character I love. I've never handled a transitioning character in writing before so I'm just putting all this as a disclaimer.

Joseph Christiansen still bore a crop of small scars on his left forearm. They were the only reminder left of the incident before he and Mary officially filed for a divorce and Mary moved somewhere out of Maple Bay with no trace left behind.

 

It had taken about a month for all evidence of her to be rid from the house. Joseph couldn’t lie to his children of course, Chris and the twins were old enough to understand that their mother had left. Crish would just have to figure it out as she grew. 

 

However, Joseph couldn’t just divorce his wife. He felt he had to divorce himself from the mere memory of her. Any reminder of Mary, a photograph, a leftover dirty wine glass, a piece of jewelry she had forgotten to take. He picked them up whenever he saw them and took them out to the trash without fail and with little hesitation. He went about it all usually cheerfully. His kids wouldn’t have to worry about it if they didn’t know.

 

They wouldn’t have to worry if they ever heard him quietly sobbing late at night, barely able to sleep next to the empty space in his bed.

 

Five months had gone by after that. Crish barely asked where Mama had gone anymore.

  
  
  


“Alright Chris,” Joseph chimed, sitting down quickly among his children at the breakfast table. “Your turn to lead us in Grace.”

 

Chris looked, at the very best, indifferent, squished between his father and Christian, who was already sneaking a pancake off of the plate. Chris quietly crossed himself, which his father accompanied with a quiet ‘In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.’ Christian and Christie prayed in creepy unison as Chris muttered the words, and Crish babbled incoherently in her high chair.

 

“Great job, Chris!” Joseph encouraged. Chris looked away when his father gently nudged his shoulder. “Kids, don’t you think he did pretty well?”

 

Christian and Christie weren’t listening, already fighting over their respective amounts of pancakes. Joseph had to get up to sort the two out and then run back over to Crish to stifle her hungry cries of “Pamcays!” 

 

“I know honey, you sure love your pancakes.” Joseph cut up a couple pieces for Crish on a plate and set them down in front of her so she could eat. He jumped slightly when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out on impulse to check it quickly, ignoring Christie’s mocking shrill of “No phones at the table, Daddy!”

 

Joseph was going to put his phone back in his pocket. He was not going to get up and go to the kitchen for a moment alone with the message he just recieved. He was having a nice breakfast with his children and he was going to stay in his-

 

“Dad where are you going?”

 

Joseph mentally cursed himself as he dashed to the kitchen. “One second, Chris, I got a real important thing here.” He ran an unsteady hand through his hair. “I’ll be back in a second, just make sure Crish doesn’t choke on a pancake.”

 

Joseph ignored the disorganized chatter of his children as he opened his phone and read the message. 

 

_ Hey.  _

_ I gotta tell u somethin important. Meet me by ur dumb boat asap. _

_ Also bring a drink _

_ Youll need it _

 

“What the hell…” Joseph muttered under his breath. His heart rate sped up a little. The type of heartbeat he only felt around dangerous places. Robert hadn’t spoken with him since...ever. He hadn’t even reached out at all when Mary had left. What on earth was driving this man to text him  _ now _ ?

 

Joseph felt the static wait in his hands, wishing he would just do something, but he took a deep breath. He texted back as casually as he could. 

 

“Lord give me strength.” He whispered.

 

_ Woah there pal! I’m having breakfast with my kids at the moment. I dont think I can meet you right now. If its so important, maybe another time? _

 

Joseph set his phone down on the kitchen counter, feeling a pang of worry in his stomach when he heard it furiously buzz multiple times in a row.

 

“Alright, I’m back.” He plopped back down into his seat to see that the twins were already gone and Chris was helping Chrish with her food, the smallest smile on his face. 

 

Joseph beamed for a second before Chris’ eyes flicked up to look at him, suddenly back to their usual sullen look.

 

“The mailman came while you were gone.” He said flatly, shuffling back to his seat. “Might wanna get that.”

 

Joseph felt his heart sink a little bit before nodding and getting up. “Watch Crish please.”

 

“I know.” 

 

Joseph headed for the front door and went outside to get the mail. Under any other circumstances, he probably would have waited to do that and instead verbally reprimanded his son for being so flippant with him. But Joseph’’s heart was still racing. He would not worry. Today was a lovely saturday morning. He had just made pancakes for his kids, he would get the mail, and then he would go in and force his oldest son to bond with him over clearing the table.

 

Joseph sighed, looking across the cul de sac as he went down to the mailbox. Brian was out and so was Maxwell, the two of them playing fetch. Brian glanced up at Joseph and waved.

 

“Mornin’ neighbor!” Joseph replied, smiling as he got the mail. “Nice day huh?”

 

Brian made a loud affirmative noise before going into a usual subtle verbal dare. “Daisy and I made breakfast this morning. Let me tell you, she’s getting to be an excellent chef!”

 

“Well Christie had better keep working on those brownies if she wants to get on her level!” Joseph returned, quickly turning so he wouldn’t have to put his daughter down again. Sometimes it was just better to let Brian win, he found. You could go inside quicker that way.

 

Joseph ignored Brian’s almost triumphant laughter in the background as he went to go back inside. However, he stole a glance at Robert’s house before going in, glaring warily. He barely even knew if he was ever inside the house in the first place. He imagined he was probably off somewhere, sad and hungover as he usually was. Maybe his text was nothing but a pathetic cry for help.

 

Joseph was almost at the door when he heard a door open in the general direction. His head snapped over on impulse, petrified of seeing Robert’s chiseled stubbly face, but no. The sound came from Damien’s house.

 

Joseph almost yelled an instinctive greeting but suddenly stopped himself. His heart dropped to his stomach and he felt his heart launch into that familiar frightened pace. He struggled not to drop the mail.

 

The person walking with Damien, leading him playfully by the hand to his car made facing Robert seem almost preferable. 

 

Mary.

 

Joseph’s fear was poignant, making his breathing short and his mouth dry. As much as he wanted to look away, drop everything and run inside, she still looked gorgeous. She still wore a turtleneck, black, with jeans. And her hair was cut. Joseph was surprised he recognized her. Mary had cut her long hair to a fluffy chestnut tangle on her head. 

 

Joseph watched, speechless as she got into the passenger seat. But then for a split second she looked up at him. 

 

The tired and dark look in her eyes made Joseph bolt for the door. He only heard the car door shut and she and Damien speed away as he scrambled inside. He breathed for a moment, almost on the verge of terrified. Mary’s face was more sunken than it was five months ago. Her eyes were haunted. 

 

Joseph glanced quickly at the empty and plate-stacked table as he went straight for the kitchen. He wiped his sweaty palm on his khakis before picking up his phone. If Robert knew something about this, he  _ swore to God. _

 

_ Its abt Mary u moron! _

 

Joseph felt his stomach churn. Fool that he was to have a nice peaceful breakfast with his kids while the man who broke his heart twice was trying to tell him that his ex-wife was back in the neighborhood. Joseph mustered up all of his strength and read the rest.

 

_ Some shits goin down with her  _

_ Shes back _

_ Here _

_ As we speak _

_ Shes staying with dames rn but _

_ Idk how long shell be there _

_ Or why shes back _

_ But if your stupid ass would just meet me somewhere! _

_ I could fill u in on sum important shit!!! _

 

Joseph took a deep and shaky breath. Welling tears stung at his eyes but he quickly wiped them away as he replied. He wasn’t sure what to think. A saturday morning shouldn’t have gone this badly. 

 

_ I’m sorry I didn’t meet you. I saw her with Damien. Maybe meet me after church tomorrow and fill me in. I’m sorry Robert, I just need a day to figure all this out. _

 

_ Ur  a stupid bastard, Christiansen.  _

_ Pray for me bfore I get there _

 

Joseph couldn’t help but chuckle defeatedly at the message. He set his phone back down on the counter, absentmindedly running his fingers along the few scars on his arm. 

 

Robert was right for once. He was going to need a drink.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> annnnd the rest of this will be in Magdelyn's pov! hopefully?


End file.
